Master Of My Heart
by Mrs.CullenBlack Forever
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a homeless Dhampir that was kidnapped and forced into slavery. Dimitri Belikov is a rich Dhampir with a cold heart. When Dimitri buys Rose, can she warm his heart? (Dark Dimitri) I don't own Vampire Academy)-:
1. Chapter 1

**OK! FOR THE PERSON WHO SAYS THAT I'M NOT A ROSE AND DIMITRI LOVER YOU ARE SOOOO WRONG! I LOVE DIMITRI AND ROSE AND IF YOU READ MY PROFILE I SAID I WILL WRITE MANY ROSE/DIMITRI STORIES! THIS WAS THE ONLY DIMITRI/Oc STORY I'M DOING! I HATE TASHA AS MUCH AS YOU AND I WOULD SOO SHANK HER!**

**P.S I WILL WATCH THAT MOVIE WHEN IT COMES OUT AND I WILL ENJOY IT! **

**I WILL POST NEXT CHAPTER LATER FOR OTHERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: THANKS TO THE FAVS AND FOLLOWERS I'VE GOTTEN! Since you guys are the first, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **

**Favs: .Belikov, and zeze90!**

**Followers:Fanfictionaddict221, and Unpure Dreams**

**CHAPTER 1: Who The Hell Are You?!**

**RPOV**

I was walking in the streets of Montana. Starving to fucking death and trying to find a decent garbage can that holds food without mold and dead flies. Starvation can be the least of your worries if you're a homeless Dhampir living in Montana though. If you are a homeless Dhampir, you could be found by Moroi and sold off to the rich Dhampirs, or Moroi.

My name is Rose Hathaway, and I am a homeless Dhampir trying to survive. My mother Janine Hathaway was also homeless, before she was found and sold off to a man named Abe. She only lasted a year, before she died from serious injuries such as a blow to the head. All from the man that bought her. I was only 7 when she was taken away from me.

Now, you're probably thinking 'he's probably in jail for what he did'. No. Rich Moroi and Dhampirs can do what ever they want with their 'slaves'. I heard that he bought 2 new slaves 1 hour after my mother was confirmed dead. What made him do it, I don't know, but I swore if I ever face him I would kill that basterd the same way he did my mother. And that was a Hathaway promise, and when us Hathaways make a promise we keep it.

I was in a dark alley way looking through the garbage, when I heard a car pull up. I lifted my head to the right and was blinded by the lights that were still on. After about 2 minutes, the lights turned off, and I could see the car perfectly. I think it was a black Dodge Journey, and it almost looked brand-new. Then realization hit me.

It was a car owned by Moroi.

Panic started to run through me, and a ran to my left ready to jump over the gate, when I felt arms around my waist. I started kicking and screaming praying that a human would hear. I knew humans couldn't fight off Moroi, but we still couldn't let any humans know about our world. As I was kicking and screaming, the Moroi put his hand over my mouth and said "would you shut the fuck up!?" I tried to say 'fuck you', but it came out as a "fum yo".

The Moroi just laughed and that just fueled my fire, so I bit him. The Moroi screamed in agony and let me go to cradle his hand. I could tast his blood in my mouth, and I wanted nothing more than to just spit it out, but I just ran to that gate. I was almost at the top when I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me down. I fell on my back with a loud 'thud' and I cried out in pain. My voice was cut off along with my air. The Moroi's hands were around my neck, and I could feel bruises starting to appear.

I started to see black and the last thing I heard was an "I'm sorry" whispered in my ear.

**DPOV**

I was getting impatient. I fucking wanted to see my new sex slave! I haven't gotten laid in a week and I've been stressed as hell, and the only thing that can relieve me of stress for 5 minutes is sex. And after those 5 minutes the stress would come back, and I would fuck again.

That's how I lost my last sex slave. She couldn't handle me, and I... broke my new toy. I think her name was...Tasha. I've had the same problem with 10 other slaves in this past month. I just hope this next one can handle me. I don't feel like spending another 20 grand on a slave that can only last 5 rounds with me.

I was pulled out my thoughts by my good friend Mason. "Dimitri, your new 'toy' has arrived." Only my friends could call me Dimitri. Others call me , or the slaves would call me master. "And let me tell you, she's a looker." I stood from the side of my bed and walked down to the cellar. There, chained to the brick wall was a very beautiful girl. Can't be more than 17. Yeah, she won't last the night. She had long bronze hair with natural curles, and an hour glass figure. She opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of me. That brought a smirk to my face, but the words that came out of her mouth made my smirk go away.

**RPOV**

I felt groggy as I opened my eyes to find myself in a cold room in chains around my leg. When I looked up, I was looking at a God. I jumped at the sight of him. He had long brown shoulder length hair and dark bark brown eyes. He had a smirk on his face that pissed me off, so I said the only thing on my mind.

"Who the hell are you!?"

I regret saying that because when his smile dropped, the back of his hand collided with my cheek. And it stung like fuck!

**AN: So what do you think? If you like it, or have questions please tell me in a review! Check out my other VA story 'Forbidden Bond' and please review! Thanks again for my followers and favs! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: THANKS for the support you guys!**

**RPOV**

I touched my cheek that stung to the touch and I wanted to cuss this man out, but before I could speak, this asshole spoke. "You will address me as master! If you don't, you will be severely punished. Do you understand me?" I wasn't going to give this asshole power over me, so I kept my mouth shut and looked him straight in the eyes. As if to challenge him.

"Bad idea Rose" a voice said. What the fuck was that?

He then bent down and grabbed my neck. I winced at the pain. Fuck! I already have bruises, I don't need this dickhead giving me more.

"LISTEN YOU BITCH, YOU WILL ANSWER ME! NOW I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

The voice in my head became louder and louder. It said "answer Rose! You must!"

I decided to give in and said "y-yes m-master.." My voice came out as a weak whisper. I hated myself for giving in, but my body knew that this dick would beat me dead, if I didn't answer. He let go of my neck with a victorious smirk on his face.

**DPOV**

I smirked at her response. "That's more like it. Now Mason, take her to Natalie and get her cleaned up and ready for me when I get back." I walked out of the cellar, and was headed to my father's study to discuss business. I dreaded talking to my father because he was a bigger dick than I was. Yes, I got my temper from him.

As I walked into his study, I saw him back handing his temp. 'Must've made him the wrong coffee again.' I thought to myself. The last time I walked in on him hitting his temp, it was because she put too much cream in his coffee.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked. I had a gigantic smile on my face at the sight of the women's face. Sadness and shock. 'You had it coming bitch' I thought. It took small things to get him pissed just like me. And messing up his coffee twice was just out of pure stupidity for her.

"No Dimitri. Kara, I think you should wait down stairs and I will give you you'r punishment when me and my son are through." She just nodds and walks away without making a sound."So Dimitri, what brings you here?"

"We'll, I need you to sign the binding papers for my new slave. I already paid for her, I just need you to sign the rest of the certificates and documents." I throw the papers on his desk and wait for him to grab them.

"Are you finally gonna keep this one? I'm sick and tired of digging holes and paying for caskets because you can't take care of your fucking play things!"

I roll my eyes at his comment and said "yes. I'll try, but this one is pretty fragile. I don't think she'll make it through the night. Can you just calm down old man, it's not like you're the one paying thousands of fucking dollars for them!"

"Listen to me you basterd! You might pay for them, but I have to pay for the food, clothes, and water that is provided for them!"

I was about to leave, but I wanted to have the last word, so I said "go fuck yourself old man!" And I left mad ass hell.

I don't think my new toy will with stand me after I'm done with her.

**RPOV**

The man named Mason unchained me and dragged me upstairs. By the looks of it, this place was a fucking mansion. 'Great. This will make it harder for me to escape from this hell hole."

The thing that snapped me out of my scheming mind was Mason. "I'm sorry you know. I don't like what my friend does to women. He wasn't always like this. He acts like this to hide his true emotions. But, here are some pointers. 1, don't talk back. 2, always answer to 'master'. And 3, take what he gives you. You'll live longer that way."

Something inside me told me to trust this guy. He looked harmless with his curly red hair, freckles, and that baby doll face of his. I think he's the same age as me, which made me feel more calm as I followed him to who I'm guessing is Natalie.

We walked through a gigantic hallway, to a small wooden door at the end. It had a golden plate on it that read 'Natalie' on it. Mason opened the door for me and I smiled warmly at him. I walked in to find a girl with glasses, kinky curled hair, and wearing worn out clothes. She was putting together very... sexy lingerie?! Ok, that I wasn't expecting!

She seemed to be so caught up in her work, that she didn't notice we were here until Mason screamed her name and made her jump at least 2feet high. We all laughed including Natalie. "MASON! You can be such a jerk sometimes!... who's this?" She nodded her head to me. Mason didn't know my name, so he just stuttered. "Um.. s-she's..uh?" I had to giggle at his cuteness. "My name is Rose." Her smile grew, if that were even possible, and grabbed my hand to pull me over to a small room.

She grabbed a tape measure and started measuring my hips,and waist. "So, your Mr. Belikov's new slave?" "No! I'm not his fucking slave! I belong to myself only!" She doesn't say anything as she measures the rest of me. When she was done she handed me a towel, soap, and a razor. "What the hell is this for?" She looked up at me confused, then after a minute realization came to her face. "Oh! Um.. likes his... I mean likes women to have no hair ANY where." Great. Now I have to change my entire body for a total dick!

I huff in annoyance, and walked into what I'm guessing is the bathroom. A giant tub laid in the middle of it, and I turned the water on warm. When it was done filling, I took off my torn clothes and went in. The warm water felt so good on my cold skin that I never wanted to get out. After about 5 minutes of scrubbing with the lavender orange soap, I realized that I still had to shave.

I did well shaving for the second time in my life. The last time I shaved, I was 13 and I just stoll from a small drug store and wanted to know what it was like to shave. When I was done, I dried off with the red towel and walked back to the sewing room. What I found shocked the hell out of me. Natalie held up a black laced corset dress that was beautiful. She had a smile on her face and said "I figured black would look better with you'r hair. I hope you like it?" I gave her a warm smile and said "yes. I love it. Thanks." She runs up and gives me a tight hug.

I put the dress on and Natalie helped with the corset strings. I could barely breath and my breasts were pushed up. The truth is, I felt sexy and I liked the feeling. I checked myself in the mirror, and I looked like one of those Victory Secret models I've seen on billboards. I smiled at myself and thought about what my mother would say, if she saw me now.

The door burst opened and in came a very scared and worried Mason. "Rose! Come on, Dimitri is in a pissy mood and hell be in his room in 10 minutes. We have to go now!" He pulled me by my arm, and we started running through the halls and up the stairs. I almost tripped twice over my dress running.

Mason stopped at a gigantic double door room with a king size bed covered in white silk. "Thank God! He's not here yet! Ok Rose, remember what I told you. Now you have to lay on the bed and stay quite. Only talk when he says so... Good luck Rose." With that, he left.

I was scared out of my mind and I slowly walked over to the bed and laid down. I couldn't help the tears that were coming down on my face at the knowledge of me loseing my virginity tonight. I quickly brushed the tears away as I heard the doors squeak opened. I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered ever so softly "I've failed my promise. I'm sorry" as I knew I would never survive this.

**DPOV**

As I walked in, I saw my new slave lying on the bed with her eyes shut. She looked scared as shit, and she should be. I was in a fucking bad mood and I needed a release. I stalked up to the bed and grabbed her neck and pulled her face up to mine. Her eyes shot open in surprise and I couldn't help but smile. I crushed my lips to hers and I scrapped my teeth against her bottom lip. She started to wiggle out of my grasp, so I gripped her by her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand, and grabbed my hand cuffs in the other. When I put them on she winced in pain. I started to rip each piece of fabric off of her body one by one as she kicked and screamed. Had to hit her a couple of times before she stopped.

"I swear to God if you struggle, I will fucking kill you. Do you understand?" A tear slides from her eye and said "yes master". As that tear slides down her cheek, something inside me feels strange. Other than arousal, it kinda hert like.. pain. Pain for her. I quickly pull it aside, and think of a way the punish her for struggling.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I have a doctor's appointment today, and I have to get ready. Tell me if you YOU want the dark lemon for chapter 3 to be in Rose's, or Dimitri's point of view. Please REVIEW! (-:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, I got back from the doctor and I'm fine! While there, I decided to do this chapter with Dimitri's pov and in Rose's about the same Lemon.**

**RPOV**

I shivered at the cold. I was completely naked in front of this asshole, my wrists were cuffed tightly to the bed frame, and it hert like a bitch! Dimitri, or I guess that's his name, had a devilish grinn on his face that was both sexy and scary. His mouth went staight for my neck and started sucking on the skin on my shoulder. It actually felt nice. The feeling of his warm toung and lips on my skin sent tingles to my spine.

That was short lived because the next thing I felt was pure pain. His canine teeth dug in my shoulder blade and I could feel the warm metallic substance flow down my skin. I screamed as loudly as I could, but Dimitri's hand was pressed down on my lips. I could feel his dick grined up against my sex, and him growl with arousal. I was just glad he wasn't naked.

His hands pressed down on my hips and lifted them to create more friction. He lifted his head to look in my eyes and I quickly shut them. His lips went down to my ear and he growled. "On you hands and knees on the floor. NOW!" He takes my cuffs off and got off the bed. I slowly crawled out off the bed, and was on my hands and knees in front of him. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. 'HOLY FUCK! HE WAS FUCKING HUGE!'

He cought my look and chuckled. "14in long, and 7in wide. Since you've been naughty, you need to be punished. You'll suck me, then I will give you a proper spanking. NOW SUCK!"

My mouth immediately went to his shaft, but I guess he didn't like my slow movement, so he gripes my hair and shoves his full length in my mouth. OWWWWW!

**DPOV**

I shove myself in her mouth, and it felt like total bliss. I pump fast and hard into her tiny mouth and didn't care if she was choking. Fuck! She knows how to fucking suck. I throw my head back and yell "fuck! That's right baby suck me! Shit!" I thrust harder until I finally reached my climaxe. SHIT! This is going to be fun.

**RPOV**

His warm sperm squirted into the back of my throat, and on my toung. It tasted... strange. It was sweet and salty and warm. I was about to spit it out, but Dimitri's voice rang through the room. "I WANT YOU TO SWALLOW EVERY BIT OF MY FUCKING CUM!" I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed every last bit of it, and wiped my the rest of my mouth. Dimitri's hands went straight to my arms and pulled me to my feet. He dragged me to a black leather chair and he sat down first, then grabbed my wrist and pulled me over his knee.

The next thing I knew, I heard a SMACK! And my ass felt like it was on fire!

**DPOV**

I pulled her over my knee and started spanking her. With every SMACK, I hit harder and harder. I knew that this would put her in her place.

SMACK!

"Who do you belong to?!"

SMACK!

"Owwww! Y-you!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"WHO. DO. YOU. BELONG TO!?"

SMACK!

"AHHHHHH! Y-YOU! I BELONG TO YOU MASTER!"

SMACK!

"SAY IT AGAIN!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"YOU! I BELONG TO YOU MASTER!"

I was satisfied with what she said, so I stopped. I stood up and threw her on the bed.

Time for some real fun!

**RPOV**

I was thrown on to the bed with a soft THUD. He took off his black wife-beater shirt and was on top of me in seconds. My ass was still on fire and I really didn't want to lay on it. My wrists were being pinned to the bed and with his leg, he spread my legs wide open. He held both of my wrists with one hand and I could feel his other hand move to his dick and positioned himself in my entrance. Without a warning, he rammed into me. "AHHHHHHH" I managed to scream. It felt as if I was split in two and I was going to die.

After about what seemed like forever, the pain died down to...pleasure. He reached a spot in side of me that I didn't know was there. He thrusted hard and fast into me and I was fighting back moans and grunts. He must've noticed because he laughed and said "you are allowed to scream in pleasure." I didn't need to be told twice. I started moaning ,screaming, and grunting. I was doing this for about 5minutes, when something happened that shocked the hell out of me. He ever so gently and sweetly kissed me.

**DPOV**

I was fucking her as hard as I could and it gave us both pleasure. I couldn't stop staring at her soft plum red lips, so I decided to kiss her. When our lips touched, it was like electricity pulsed through them and I could not stop! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!

Then, after another 5 minutes, we both came HARD! So hard, that I hadn't noticed I broke the Fucking BED FRAME! SHIT! SHE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!

**AN:Sooo, what ya thinking!? (-;**


	5. AN

**Sorry guys for the spelling. I was just really in a hurry and I've been stressed about seeing the doctors and waiting for my results. I'm not getting into detail about that. I just wanted to say that I will fix the spelling.**

**Thanks and by! (-:**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: My friend is pushing me to do this, so thank her! **

**ME: Dimitri... can you please do the disclaimer?**

**DIMITRI: sure... what do i get in return?**

**ME: you get to keep your giant dick in tacked! ]-:**

**DIMITRI:OKAY! JB does not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

SHIT! He is pissed! He is giving me death glares and he is like 2in away from my face! All I'm thinking is why in the fuck is he pissed off at me!? I did everything he told me to and he gives me a death glare? Oh hell no!

"Look at what the fuck you just did you whore! You are going to pay for that!" He was grabbing me by my throat and I was gasping for air. In my mind, I was wondering what the fuck he was talking about, when I looked up to find the headboard in 5 pieces. Uhh... really you fucktard?

He finally let go and I was sucking deep breathes of air. "I-I didn't do that!"

He looked like like a blood thirsty vampire ready to ponce on me. "OH REALLY?! BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T DRIVE ME THE FUCK CRAZY AND PISS ME OFF, MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN THAT DAMN HEADBOARD!" I know he doesn't think I did this?

"I KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT SAYING THAT I DID THIS! YOU ARE SUCH A DICK! CAN YOU EVEN TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR OWN FUCKING SELF YA PRICK?"

I was about to say something else, but I couldn't. I was seeing stars.

** DPOV**

**I punched her hard.**

**I was seeing red. Who the fuck was she to talk to me like that? I was the master! I was the one to do whatever I** **want. **_You know that's not true Dimitri. SHE has a power over you.___**What the fuck was that**? _I'M your heart and soul talking._** Uhh... what the hell? I don't think so.**_ Uhh... I do think so. Now shut the fuck up and listen! THIS girl is the one for you. You need to win her heart. AND PUNCHING HER , AND RAPING HER WILL NOT HELP YOU PIG!_

_FUCK! I THINK I'M GOING FUCKING CRAZY!_

**SORRY. SHORT CHAP. I PROMISE TO WRITE LONGER CHAPS AND DON'T WORRY, I WONT GET TO THE POINT IN THIS STORY RIGHT AWAY.******


	7. AN: CUT THE BULLSHIT!

**For all those people out there who have a problem with this story, I really don't give a fuck. If you hate the shit, hate the shit. But don't give me fucking bullshit in a review! It's a FICTION story! So I can put what the fuck I want in it!**

**And if you're going to trash talk my shit, then bitch you might as well put you'r fucking real name on the bitch! **

**NOW, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, PLEASE SAY AMEN! (-:**

**-JB**


	8. Chapter: The Heart

**AN: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! (-:**

**DPOV**

I think I was going crazy. How the fuck could my heart and soul be talking to me? I knew that I was going to lose it, but I didn't think I would at the age of 24. What really got me freaking, is that the fucking voices said that Roz-I mean my knew play thing is my soul mate.

I've never cared for any female... well except for my mother Olena of course. And my grandmother and sisters. They all still live in Russia, while I'm stuck here with my jackass of a father. I never liked my father. It was only until I was 13, that I despised the basterd.

**Flash Back**

It was 7:32a.m., and I was on the couch watching T.V with my sisters. All of a sudden, I hear momma scream at the top of her lungs. My first reaction was to run to my mother's side. I ran into the kitchen, where I saw my mother was up against the fridge, with a knife at her throat and a very drunk father.

He was yell at her (slurring every word) and my mother whimpering and crying. They didn't notice me, so I ran up to my father and side tackled him to the ground. I pinned his arms with my legs, and I started punching him over and over again. I was seeing nothing but red, but I was hearing disturbing things. I heard my mother, sister's, and grandmother's cries and yelling. I heard a loud 'CRACK' and noticed that I broke my father's nose.

Blood was rushing down his face, and dripping from my knuckles. All of a sudden, I was being pulled off by one of my father's guards.

The thing that made me even more mad, was that my father was laughing the entire time. I knew my father would kill me for what I just did to him.

"HAHAH! Oh! P-put the boy down Jose. Wow! That's my boy!"

Jose put me down and and was standing next to my mother. She put her hand on my shoulder to relax me.

"Hmm... well, I have to admit that was pretty impressive. I think he will be an asset for me at court."

**Flash Back End**

I was pulled back into reality by a groan. I looked to the floor, and saw Rose moving. I decided to just pick her up and put her on the bed.

After I put clothes on, I called Christian over to guard her. I was going to have to cover her up before he came in though. NO ONE will ever see my Roz- SHIT! I mean my play thing naked except for me.

I was to distracted looking at Rose, that I didn't know Christine was already walking in my room. I turned around and growled at Christian as warning.

NO ONE IS LOOKING AT MY ROZA!

...SHIT! Did I just say... FUCK!

**AN: Hey guys! Just gave you some background on Dimitri and I hope you liked it! (-:**

**P.S is anyone excited that VAMPIRE ACADEMY has been moved to Feb 7? (-:-JB**


	9. Chapter: Strigoi

**DPOV**

Christian obviously didn't hear my growl (thank god) and he was obviously too oblivious to realize my defensive stance. I would never act this way if this was another slave, but something about this slave is different. '_That's because she's you'r soul mate dumb ass'. _Oh shut the fuck up!

"Ok, what did you want me to do?" Christian said.

"I want you to guard my play toy for awhile. I got things to do." I kinda growled at him as I said that, but Christian didn't mind.

I walked... no, stormed out of that room and went to go see my father again. When I got to his office, I noticed guardian Petrov sitting in a chair talking with my father. I cleared my throat, which made them look at me. My father gave me a death glare that said 'I will set you ablaze if you don't get the fuck out!'

Ha! I wasn't scared of this prick, so I sent one back that stated 'and I will beat the shit out of you again if you mess with me' This made my father a little uneasy, and that brought on a victory smile from me.

"Son. Please come in. We have something important/urgent to tell you." Uhg.. I hate it when he calls me son!

I walk over to my father's desk, and said "Ok. What's going on here?" My father shares a look with guardian Petrov and she spoke.

"It is said, that there is a Strigoi sighting a few miles near your father's home. We are going to the caves near the woods, and were wondering if you would like to join. We could use men like you."

"Yes. I will go." I didn't need to think about it. I loved to fight, and I would like to get some frustration out on those blood sucking leeches. Now I don't mean disrespect for Moroi, it's just Strigoi kill to survive.

Before another word was spoken, I heard an alarm go off. That alarm ment one thing only. Strigoi are in this mother. Fucking. House. Guardian Petrov throws me a silver steak and we both head down stairs while the others guard my father. When I reached the bottom step, I hear this high pitched scream and I knew who it was.

Roza.

I run back up the stairs, threw the long ass hallway to my room, where Roza was lying on the ground with blood dripping from her head. Christian was also unconscious.

I ran to her side, picked her up, and held her in my hands. For some strange reason, I didn't want to lose this girl. I wanted to hold her, hug her, kiss her, and...love her?

Crap! I don't know what to fucking do... I know!

If I don't see her anymore, then I won't fall in love with her.

I'll take her to the clinic, have them send her to St. Vladimir Academy, and get those binding papers destroyed. She would be better off there than here with me.

Then, I'll be one of the guardians, move out of this hell hole, and get a better life for myself.

**AN: Hey! OK I will be changing 1 thing. The ages.**

**Dimitri:21**

**Rose:15**

**Next chapter will be 2 years after this.**


	10. Chapter: New Life

**AN: I'm making a couple more changes. 1. If a Dhampir drinks blood at a young age, that's a part of there life source because they are half vampire/human. When they drink blood, they get an ability.**

**RPOV**

It's been 2 years since I woke up in a hospital, not knowing where the hell I was. I was told by my doctor, that I had amnesia from a strigoi attack. She also told me, that a man saved my life and brought me to the hospital. I wanted to know who that man was, but she didn't know.

Then a couple days later, a man came by and claimed me as his daughter. His name was Abe Mazur, and he was a Moroi. At first, I didn't know what the hell a Moroi was, but after a few days of explaining, I understood. He told me, that I was Moroi, and that he was coming to take me home.

So here I am, 17 years old and a royal Moroi, going to St. Vladimir Academy. I'm different than other Moroi because my skin is pale, but not as pale as others. I don't have an ability. Yet. My father says that mine will take time. Also, the sun doesn't irritate me. I LOVE being in the sun!

Right now, I'm in the back seat of my father's car, with 1 guardian sitting on each side of me. My father was driving me to my new school, or new hell as I like to call it. Moroi like to make fun of me because I was different. But my father tells me it's because I was prettier than them. It's true too. I have long dark brown hair, with chocolate colored eyes, red plump lips, perfect skin, and an hour glass figure.

When the car stopped, I saw a GIANT castle- like building. It's like a gigantic midevil church. I was nervous to get out of the car, but my father made me feel better. "Kiz, you're going to be fine. You are strong enough for this." I had to smile at this. "Thanks baba. But seriously, enough with the cheesy crap." We both laughed at that, and I was out of the car with guardians right behind me.

I walked inside, and the first thing I saw were a bunch of Moroi bitches looking at me. I just looked ahead and walked. I walked until my father said stop. We were in front of a door that said 'Headmistress Kirova'. My father opened the doors and we walked inside to find a women dressed in all red sitting at a huge desk. It remains me of Dumbledore's desk in Harry Potter.

She looks up and smiled at me, and I could tell that it was forced. "Well hello. It's nice to see you Mr. Mazur, Ms. Mazur." I hate to be addressed that way, but I really don't feel like picking a fight right now. "Can you please sighn these forms Mr. Mazur, and I will find her a suitable room."

**MUST READ!**

**AN: okay to make this clear, everyone who worked for Dimitri was ordered to lose their memory, so they could have a better life. So now for some strange reason, they are sent to St. Vladimir Academy.**

**P.S. I will be rewriting my other VA story 'Forbidden Bond'**

**Review please (-:**


	11. Chapter Dimitri

**After the strigoi attacked my father's house, brought Rose to the hospital, and came back to that mansion I felt... empty. I didn't feel anything. Well, not anything. I did feel pain. This pain was coming from my chest, and it hurt like bitch.**

**'****_That would be your heart breaking, you dumb ass. That's what you feel when you lose someone you love.'_**

**As much as I hated listening to this shit, it was right. I did lose something, but I still don't think it was love. It can't be love. My father taught me how not to love, and I had 4 years of listening to his crap that it sunk in on my 17th birthday. Over the next 4 years, I treated women like crap. I was a younger version of my father.**

**After saving Roza, I decided that I should become a better person. I was going to become a guardian, and put another person's life before my own.**

**My father was pissed about it. Saying that I shouldn't be so much like a pansy. After hours of arguing, he did something that was worth little respect I had for him. He compelled all my teenage servants to forget their past there, and was sent back to there families.**

**A couple months of proving myself a worthy guardian, I was disowned by my father (thank the fucking gods!) and was assigned to a Moroi named Ivan.**

**We became close friends. Ivan was the brother I never had, but on a Wednesday night (my day off) I got a phone call from Alberta. **

**Flashback**

**"Guardian Belikov speaking."**

"Belikov... it's guardian Petrov. Um.. their was a strigoi attack. Ivan, Sarah, and Jack were attacked."

**Panic rushed through me. "What!? Is-is Ivan alright!?"**

"Bel- Dimitri... I'm sorry, but Ivan is..gone. We couldn't get to him in time."

**I dropped the phone, and collapsed to the ground. I wasn't crying, but dear god I wanted to. I just lost my best friend. My brother.**

**Flashback End**

**That was 1 year ago. All I could remember after that phone call was me smashing everything in my apartment, with a bottle of Russian Vodka in hand (AN: that shit is STRONG! Lol!) **

**After that day, every happy feeling was gone. I was an emotionless guardian.**

**Now, I was sent by Headmistress Kirova to guard a royal Moroi from the Mazur family. I don't know her name yet, but they tell me she's beautiful. I really don't give a fuck what she looks like, as long as I can protect her. Hell, they didn't even tell me where I was going to stay. I don't even know where she's fucking staying.**

**It wasn't until I looked out the window of the car, that I realized where I was. I was at the place I wanted to send Roza to. **

**St. Vladimir Academy**

**(AN: I hope you like this. Now that 2 years has past, Dimitri is now 24, and Rose is 17. So it's now at the right age. I can't wait to for what's going to happen next (-;**


	12. AN: Important! (-:

**hey guys! I won't be able to write tomorrow, I have some businesses at my academy (-; **

**So, I will update Saturday as soon as I can! (-:**

**Love y'all! Please REVIEW :-D**


	13. Chapter: Dark Brown Eyes

**RPOV**

I was unpacking my bags, or more like trying to. I hate unpacking my shit, so I decided when I get frustrated with packing, I take a 10 min brake. The problem is, that I get frustrated every 3 min.

So here I am, half an hour later, still unpacking my bags and was no where near done. I decided to just throw the clothing bags in the closet and get clothes when I need it, and just set up the skin care, and shower items.

Now that took shorter time to do. After putting that stuff away, I decided to do a little sight seeing. I had to sneak past my 2 guards. More like compelled them. It was fun to do that, but it took a lot of power out of me. So, I decided to check out the cafeteria to see if they served donuts. I really really really want donuts right now.

As I walked through the halls, Moroi bitches were looking at me like I was E.T, and Moroi men were looking at me like a dog looking at a fresh piece of meat. I tried my best to ignore them, but wasn't doing a very good job because I started to feel..bad about myself. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, bit my lip, and walked with my head low.

That was a fucking mistake because I just bumped into a wall. A very nice smelling wall at that. I looked up and found myself looking into deep brown eyes. He looked so familiar... but I don't know who this stranger is.

**DPOV**

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Fuck! I knew this shit was going to fucking happen! I should've left the second I arrived, but no! I walked in, and now I'm face to face with her. Roza.

My beautiful Roza.

SHIT!

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for this short chap, but I'm typing my remake of my other story 'Forbidden Bond'. It's a Dimitri/Oc story, and I hope you guys read it and tell me what you think. Please, no bad reviews. I don't think I could take it. )-:**


End file.
